1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a thrust structure of brake mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a wide variety of brakes, including conventional swing-arm type brake pad, lining pad, etc. In recent years, disc brakes, electromagnetic brakes and other types of new brakes have been introduced to upgrade braking efficiency and enhance safety. Taking into consideration the different brake performances, scope of applications and costs, the disc brakes are widely applied to various vehicles. Therefore, their braking efficiency has become more and more important. The brake efficiency involves several aspects. One particularly important factor is the brake thrust, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional brake mechanism involves mainly a turning block 11 installed inside an outer casing 10, the turning block 11 is driven by a swing member 12, on the other side of the turning block 11 is a push block 13 for parallel movement only, the push block 13 can push a moving member 15 with a brake block 18, between the moving member 15 and the outer cover 17 of the outer casing 10 is a spring that serves to automatically reset the push block 13 to original position.
On opposite sides of the turning block 11 and the push block 13 are the formations of several elongated arched grooves 110 and semi-circular grooves 130, to accommodate a roller 14. The elongated arched groove 110 is shaped as a water drop tapering to the direction of brake rotation. When the user pulls the brake handle, as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, the swing member 12 drives the turning block 11, the roller 14 moves to the area with a small diameter, pushing out the push block 13 in parallel direction, which in turn push the brake block 18 on the moving member 15 to perform braking operation. When the user releases the brake handle, the turning block 11 will be driven by the swing member 12 and reset to its original position, while the compressed spring 16 will synchronously reset the push block 13 and accomplish a braking operation.
The force pushing the brake pad 18 of the above conventional brake mechanism comes mainly from the turning block 11, the elongated arch groove 110 and semi-circular groove 130 of the push block, and the roller 14. But the starting point of the semi-circular groove 130 and the elongated arch groove 110 is located to envelop the entire roller 14 (shown in FIG. 2), which results in increased friction coefficient between the roller 14 and the turning block 11 and the push block 13. Therefore, it requires a larger force to push the roller 14. Meanwhile, since the diameter of the roller 14 is small, the maximum length of the entire thrust line is no more than the diameter of the roller 14. Such a design of smaller brake thrust will result in reduced braking efficiency.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a thrust structure of brake mechanism which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.
This invention is related to a thrust structure of brake mechanism.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a thrust structure of brake mechanism with enhanced thrust and laborsaving operation, involving mainly an outer casing in which is a turning block that is driven by a swing member, the turning block can drive a push block to move, the push block pressing against a moving member with a brake block, characterized in that, on opposite sides of the turning block and the push block is the formation of several matching cone-shaped elongated grooves, between the cone-shaped elongated grooves is a cone-shaped roller post, and on the bottom of the cone-shaped elongated groove is an incline that ascends gradually toward the direction of brake rotation, so designed that when the turning block is turning, the roller post rolling on the incline of the cone-shaped elongated groove will push the push block to move and perform braking operation, to enhance the brake thrust, reduce friction coefficient and upgrade braking efficiency.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts. Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.